


When truth comes knocking

by RobinNightngale



Series: Brentwood [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - Fandom, Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Also Jason has a filthy mouth but who doesn't know that already, And he utterly loves it, Dick is the biggest annoying older brother in the world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason begins to realize that his newest focus might not truly be just for honing his detective skills once Dick decides to pay him a visit unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When truth comes knocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star_Nymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nymph/gifts).



    Jason wanted to clarify to his mind that he wasn’t stalking, it’s not even called obsessive shadowing, he was doing detective work.  If this Tim Drake had been running around in the middle of the night with a camera like that night a while ago, who knew how much the kid had found out.  Sitting cross legged on his bed, Jay thanked god Bruce had made sure he didn’t have a roommate as papers were scattered over just about every flat surface.  He had done his best to pull just about every file out there on Timothy Jackson Drake without the bat in his belfry asking too many questions.

    Something he couldn’t help was nagging at him as he looked at the most recent picture on file for the boy, shaking his head he tossed it aside, sighing heavily.  On paper the kid’s life seemed extremely normal besides the death of his mother, but something gnawed at Jason, something that told him that the pretty picture the Drake family made up wasn’t how things actually were.  Maybe it was the copy pasted smile Tim had in every photo with them, or maybe it was the fact Jack Drake sent him to Brentwood of all places with decent grades, a cringe worthy attendance streak, and almost no fights on record.

    Either way he was sunk now, his brain had fixated on trying to figure out this boy and why he had been on that rooftop that evening.  He was positive that Tim was the same person as the one he saved that night, there was no way that there was another pair of eyes like that out there roaming the streets of Gotham.  He was so lost in thought that he missed the knock on his door, though took notice as the door knob began to turn.

    Leaping up off his bed he ran to start shoving the pieces of paper and pictures back into their proper folders quick enough to hide them from his intruder.

    “Oh Jaybird!!” A voice sang out as the door swung open, Dick Grayson standing in all his glory in the doorway, arms spread wide and a giant grin plastered across his face, “Your big brother has come for a surprise visit!”

    “Fuck off Dickhead!” Jay spat out as he scrambled for the files.

    “That’s not very nice…” Dick sounded slightly wounded.

    “Well I’m fucking busy.”

“What are these anyways..?”  Dick kicked the door closed as he moved to pick up a piece of paper.

    “It’s homework.”  Jason snatched at the paper, grabbing it and stuffing it in a folder before Dick could effectively look at it.

    “Well you’ve got a lot of file related homework-Oooh!” Dick suddenly got distracted and dove for a picture.  Jay let out a growl and dropped the paper work he had in his hands as he launched himself at the older man, landing on him and attempting to wrestle it out of his hands.

    “He’s pretty.”

    “What?!” Jay fell off Dick as he sat up, tilting his head as he examined the picture.

    “The boy in this picture, he’s pretty.”

    Jay glared at him, he couldn’t get where the guy got off calling Tim pretty, he was just Tim, there wasn’t much he could do about the way he looked, “Whatever just give the fucking picture back.”  He attempted to snatch it from his hands, but Dick back peddled with a grin growing on his face.

    “Little Wing… Do you have a crush on this guy….?”  The pure glee in his voice was venom to Jason’s ears, the bastard was getting too much joy out of this and Jay wouldn’t stand for it.

    “Fuck no, I don’t have time for that shit!  I’m graduating in a fucking semester like I have the space for that sort of fucking drama!  Fuck off Dickface you’re an ass,” the boy snarled teeth bared as he again tried to get his hands on the photo.  This time around he was able to yank it out of his hands,  a look of triumph spread across Jay’s face as he darted away from his older brother, “Ha! Got it you asshole!!”

    “So… if you don’t have gooey feelings for this kid… why’re you clutching his picture to your chest like that?” Dick tried in vain to stop snickering.

    A cold wave of horror washed over Jason as he slowly looked down, swallowing hard as he saw to his dismay, he was indeed clutching the slightly crumpled picture to his heart rather tightly.  Without another thought, Jay let out a roar of indignation and tossed the picture aside.  His hands connected straight with Dick as the man tried to stand.

    “Out!  Your intruding ass needs to leave!”  Dick sputtered and laughed, unable to take the situation seriously as his little brother pushed and manhandled him to the door while he was still off balanced.  “You and your dirty fucking mind, you don’t know shit!”  Jay added extra emphasis as he landed a swift kick on the man’s butt, sending him sprawling face first into the hallway carpeting with his ass in the air.

    Slamming the door made him feel better, almost as good as literally kicking Dick out of his dorm room.  Jason walked back over to where he hand tossed the photo of Tim and slowly picked it up.  Almost tenderly, he tried to smooth the slightly creased corners as he stared down at the picture of the boy, his smile forced like every other student on picture day.  The half hearted sigh that escaped his lips caused him to freeze, his eyes widening as his heart betrayed him.  He was was getting too attached to this, he was treating this too intimately.

    A curse escaped his lips as he kicked out, his foot connecting with the side of his desk.  “Fuck!” He hopped, his foot throbbing as he berated himself for actually stubbing his toe in the middle of the rest of this stupidity.

    By the time that he threw his door open, Dick was slowly picking himself off the ground, “How do you know you have a crush on someone?”

    Dread filled Jay as Dick’s body stilled then slowly turned around, an almost maniacal grin creasing his lips, “Oh, Jaybird.” He rose to his feet, a devious twinkle in his eye, “I can show you the world, shining, shimmering, splendid.”

    “Nope!” Right as Dick approached the door it slammed in his face.

    “Aw come on Little Wing!”

    “Like hell I’m letting your singing ass back in here!”

    “I promise not to if you let me in,” Dick put on his sweetest tone and batted his eyelashes at the door.

    “That is the worst lie since Bruce tried to lie to Alfred and you know it!”

    “Okay fine, “ Dick pouted, “How about I promise not to Disney or Broadway at you if you let me in.”

    There’s a few moments of silence before Dick could hear any response, “…Fine…” a hesitant tone crept from Jay’s mouth.  Slowly the door opened and Jason peered at him, his eyes cautiously darted over the figure before he moved enough to let him.

    The older man didn’t waste a second, rushing in and scoping the other into his arms spinning, “Oh!  My baby brother is growing up!  This is such a proud occasion!!”

    “Gahh!! I hate you Dickhead put me the fuck down!”

    Dick smooshed his against Jason’s, “Never.”  All he elicited in response was a drawn out groan of defeat.


End file.
